the_adventures_of_the_crimson_companyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xalanth, Dragonborn Cleric of Torm
Background Xalanth hails from Minnongate, a village which lived under the rule of Arzosah, a Great Red Dragon, for many years. During this time, Arzosah would frequently visit villages within his domain in human form. It was during one of those visits to Minnongate that he sired Xalanth. Since Arzosah was quick to kill any offspring of his for fear of them growing more powerful than he, Xalanth’s mother kept her pregnancy a secret until after Arzosah was defeated. Sadly, she died in child birth and, once Xalanth’s lineage became apparent, he was cast out from the town for fear of bringing Arzosah’s wrath down upon it. Orphaned and exiled from his home, he found solace amongst the acolytes at the temple of Torm, where he studied religion and history. He was trained in combat and learned to harness the divine power of Torm to achieve miraculous feats of healing and to smite down his foes. His time there has given him a greater perspective on the world and his place within it. Xalanth holds no love for his father and blames him for the life he has been given and, in particular, the death of his mother. Always the optimist in most things, he nonetheless harbours a simmering anger against his father and has vowed that one day he will find him and deliver Torm’s justice down upon him for the lives he has taken. This has lead Xalanth to embrace the Justice aspect of Torm worship to the exclusion of almost any other and as a result he is a very principled individual. Despite his red dragon ancestry, as a worshipper of Torm Xalanth is of good nature and he seeks to do what he believes to be the right thing. However, he will often do this regardless of the consequences to others, adopting a ‘needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few approach’. Xalanth will not tolerate injustice and will never shy away from righting a wrong. As part of his studies, Xalanth made it his goal to establish as much about the history of Minnongate as he could. In part, this was to ensure he knew as much about his father as he could in preparation for the day he would face him again. However, he was also aware that were Arzosah to learn of his existence he may return of his own volition and the recounts of his previous defeat may hold vital information. It was through these studies that Xalanth discovered that Arzosah ruled using the power of a magical crystal. Reasoning that an object of such power could be a valuable weapon against Arzosah, Xalanth researched as much information about it as he could. According to history, following Arzosah’s defeat the crystal was shattered into four shards which were given to 4 different people to protect and keep safe. The identities of these individuals has been lost in the mists of time. However, rumours have always suggested that one of the shards was held in the possession of one of the wealthy aristocrats resident in the town. Now, word has reached him of spate of murders amongst the wealthy elite of Minnongate. Their homes were ransacked yet all manner of money and jewels were left behind. Clearly the attackers were seeking something else… Taking it as a sign from Torm that the time was right to return to the place of his birth, Xalanth set out from the temple. Much time had passed since he had been exiled and he had never returned since that day. He doubted he would be welcomed but Torm had called and he would answer. Following their escape from the time bubble and subsequent journey to Celastraeceae, Xalanth accompanied the rest of the Crimson Company into the Netheril ruin in search of a ritual contraption. Enroute, he did battle with a Gith Knight and was taken to the Astral Plane. Beyond this, his whereabouts are currently unknown. Perhaps if Robyn had done a better job upholding her promise to the Temple of Torm in Cairnview, he might still be around.